


Don't Blame the Eggnog

by ArielSakura



Series: Christmas Fluff [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Consent is Sexy, Eggnog, Getting Together, Living Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry and Viktor spend Christmas Eve at the Burrow before flooing back to Grimmauld Place. Once there, they realise the feelings they have each been holding onto.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Series: Christmas Fluff [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225067
Comments: 25
Kudos: 492





	Don't Blame the Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> For my facebook readers who requested I write a Harry/Viktor for Christmas, this is for you lovelies!

Harry looked across the room to watch Viktor playing with Ron and Hermione’s youngest. Hugo was a sweet child and was currently captivated by Viktor’s large, Quidditch callused hands, well, captivated or pleased with his new ‘teething toy’. Either was an option. Viktor only laughed when Hermione had tried to rescue him, citing he wasn’t about to need his Seeker’s insurance for a few gummy bites. 

His eyes lifted from the child in his lap and quickly found Harry’s, a small grin tweaking at the corner of his mouth when he saw who was watching him. 

Harry quickly gulped the eggnog he had in his hand and went for a refill. He needed an excuse to get out from under that piercing gaze. Ever since Viktor had come to stay with him, Harry had been in a near-constant state of arousal; and he was almost sure that Viktor knew about it. 

It had all began a few weeks ago; Harry had just gotten home to an owl sitting in his kitchen. Viktor was about to accept an offer from the Tutshill Tornados and needed a place to stay while he set himself up in England. Harry had written back almost immediately, thinking it would be nice to have some company in the recently renovated Grimmauld Place and that it would be nice to spend some time with Viktor. Though they had written near constantly over the years, they hadn’t seen much of each other since the TriWizard Tournament and that hadn’t been much of a picnic. 

Back then, he hadn’t thought about the logistics of living with a professionally fit Quidditch Player who liked to lounge around in nothing but his sweatpants. One who would come back sweaty from a jog, only to head straight for the icebox in need of a drink. One who did weights and dexterity exercises in the living room. Who would regularly run into Harry in just his towel as he left the bathroom, water trailing down his neck and body. One whose tattoos only drew Harry’s eyes more and more to the chiselled abs, firm muscles and broad shoulders.

It was a wonder Harry hadn’t already spontaneously combusted - or wanked himself raw. 

But apart from driving Harry into a sexual frenzy, Viktor was a kind houseguest. He cooked tasty dinners - usually dishes native to his country - and he and Harry would easily fall into genuine conversation. They liked the same programs on the telly and, after dinner, could often be found sitting companionably on the couch as they talked and laughed together, sharing details of their lives or day. 

Drawing his thoughts back to the party, Harry set the bottle of eggnog down after filling his glass for the second time that night and made his way to chat with Fred and George about the shop. They had asked if he wouldn’t mind giving them a hand for a couple of weeks while they launched a new product. 

All too soon the party drew to a close, and Molly began shooing them all to bed with demands to be back early in the morning. Viktor was first through the floo after handing back a teary Hugo to an amused Ron. Harry soon followed him - only to be caught on the other side as he stumbled out. 

Hesitantly, he laughed as he looked up at Viktor, “heh- Sorry, must’ve had too much eggnog.”

Viktor’s hand came up to brush Harry’s fringe from his eyes. “I rather hope not,” he murmured. 

Harry was about to ask why when warm lips quickly descended on his and a bruising kiss was pressed against his mouth. Harry groaned as the kiss broke; he hadn’t realised his feelings could possibly be returned. 

Viktor’s eyes searched his for a moment, “So? Too much eggnog?” 

“Merlin no, I only had two cups,” Harry said quickly. 

Viktor grinned, “One.” 

A smirk began to spread across Harry’s face, “So- uh, do you want to come upstairs with me?” 

“More than anything,” Viktor said fervently, and he brought their lips together again. 

The kiss was deep and consuming as Harry responded eagerly to him. Viktor’s hands slid down his back to grab at his arse, and Harry gripped broad shoulders and jumped to wrap his legs around Viktor’s waist; helped along by the man himself. 

Viktor grunted lightly at the added weight but soon made his way to the stairs and up toward Harry’s bedroom. They paused now and then to press against the walls, tearing pieces of clothing from each other’s bodies as they went. Leaving a clear, tell-tale trail behind them.

They upset more than one portrait as they made their way passionately down the corridor. 

Once inside his room, Harry was set down on his bed and Viktor leant back to let his eyes rove over his now partially naked form. Large hands trailed down his sides to rest against the fly of his jeans and Viktor sent him a questioning look, to which Harry nodded vigorously. With a smirk, Viktor deftly undid the jeans before he drew them off, pants and all. 

Harry propped himself up on his elbows to watch the strip show in front of him. His eyes widening when he realised Viktor had been going commando all evening and his decently-sized cock sprang free from its confines. 

He reached up with one hand as Viktor leant over him, fingers threading into his hair as their kiss was renewed. There was a guttural groan as Harry trailed his other hand down between them to wrap around their joint erections. Large hands roamed over his body, warming him against the slight chill in the room and setting him alight with pleasurable sensation. 

“How do you want to do this?” Viktor murmured against his lips. 

Harry gasped shakily, “You- You top.”

A hot mouth trailed over his neck, and Harry threw his head back to give him greater access. 

“You sure?” Viktor said huskily as his tongue swept over the shell of his ear. 

“Ungh! Yes, Merlin, yes! This way tonight-” 

He broke off there, not wanting to jinx himself, not wanting to ruin what they had begun with hopes for the future. Viktor drew back, his eyes serious as he looked down at him and he stilled his hand - suddenly wary and defensive. 

“I don’t want this just for tonight,” Viktor said softly, a hand coming up to card through his hair, “I want you for always.”

Harry knew his grin must look ridiculous, but he could not care less as his heart swelled up to pound against his chest. 

“Really?”

Viktor nodded and smiled back, “Really and truly.”

“Good, cause, er- I want that too.” 

Viktor’s eyes sparkled, and he quickly covered Harry’s mouth with his own once more. His hand slid down Harry’s arm and over his hip, guiding his leg up to grant easier access to more intimate areas. 

Harry flung a hand out, thinking hard about what he wanted and waited for the smack against his palm before pushing the bottle of lube into Viktor’s hand. There was a telltale ‘ _ snick _ ’ as the lid opened and then probing finger against his entrance. Pushing down on the digit, he moaned into Viktor’s mouth as that finger pushed its way inside. 

Viktor maneuvered inside him for a moment, grinning against his mouth as he brushed against his prostate. He teased it briefly before he pressed in a second finger. Harry panted into Viktor’s mouth, his hips jerking up to feel more of what was being offered. Those talented fingers moved, thrusting in and out, rubbing against his prostate and working him into a further state of need. Harry groaned, and dug his fingers into those strong biceps, trying to get Viktor to forsake any extra foreplay. It seemed to work as his fingers withdrew and he shifted his hips to coat his erection with extra lube before he pressed it against Harry’s arse. 

“Alright?” he murmured again against his cheek.

Harry nodded and turned his head into another consuming kiss, even as he tilted his hips in encouragement. The sting and subsequent burn was just this side of painful as Viktor slowly pushed in - inch by inch. Revealing in the moment - that they were finally,  _ finally _ , doing this - more than the burning sensation, Harry bore down on Viktor’s cock until he was finally completely filled. His hands came up to grip broad shoulders as Viktor pulled back from the kiss to bury his face in Harry’s neck. 

A long drawn out groan sounded in his ear and the body on top of him trembled as Viktor stilled. Harry breathed deeply, letting his body adjust before, finally, he nodded. The movement and thrusts started slow, giving Harry time to adjust to his size and a little more lube was added before ultimately the speed picked up. Harry groaned as his pleasure built, building deeper in his groin as Viktor’s arm hooked under his knee to adjust their position. Harry’s hand, which had been rhythmically squeezing his own cock until now, started to move faster - more in time with the deep thrusts into him. 

Viktor pulled back, and his eyes strayed to the way Harry was jerking himself. A large hand wrapped around Harry’s, not to pull him away, but to help, increasing the pressure and the speed. 

Viktor’s other hand moved up his side, caressing him as it brushed against his ribs, along his shoulder and then trailed down his arm. Interlacing their fingers, Viktor pressed their joined hands into the bed. Groaning loudly, Harry became lost to the feeling of his lover dominating all his senses. Of a strong body covering his own; of this thick and perfect cock inside him; of one large hand still controlling the movement on his cock, the other pressing their interlocked hands even further into the bed; of a hot mouth sucking large bruises beneath his jaw.

“That’s it, Harry.” Viktor’s voice was rough as he buried his face in Harry’s neck. 

Words of encouragement were murmured in Bulgarian against his skin, thick with lust as Viktor pumped roughly into him, his release evidently near. 

“Vik- _ tor _ .” 

Harry managed to gasp, and as Viktor’s hand tightened briefly his eyes rolled up, and his hips jerked shakily as he came. Warm release spurting between them. 

Viktor moved onto his knees, hips only thrusting a few more times before he pulled out, finishing himself by hand, his own release mixing with Harry’s before he fell on the bed with a satisfied groan. 

Summoning his wand and vanishing the mess they had made, Harry let himself be pulled towards Viktor’s strong body. His lover wrapped his limbs around him and made sure to pull up the covers before they drifted off to sleep, each with a satisfied and hopeful smile on their faces. 

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little story! Please leave comments and kudos if you did! Those are my presents!
> 
> Love and muses!  
> ArielSakura
> 
> You can find me on facebook here: [ArielSakura](https://www.facebook.com/ariel.sakura.100)


End file.
